


Roylan Mating Season

by siangjiang



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Eggs, M/M, Mating Season, Talk of sex, huge penis, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk asks Scotty what sex with Keenser is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roylan Mating Season

"Where's Keenser?"

Kirk sat down next to Scotty at the bar. It was unusual to see him without his small, alien companion, and by the number of glasses on the table it was probably safe to assume, A, that Scotty was drunk as a kite, and B, that it was because he and Keenser had a falling out.

"I'm allowed to do stuff without him, you know!" Scotty slurred "...But he's in our room. He's not really...presentable right now"

"Oh?" Kirk said, ordering a glass for himself. He had tried talking with Keenser once, but the guy was as silent as ever, so Kirk had come to accept that he had to get all his info about the roylan from Scotty.

"Yeah..." Scotty said with a cheeky little smile "It's that time of the year"

So maybe they hadn't been fighting?

"What?" Kirk asked "He's changing his shell or something?"

"Oh, no, that's only once every four or five years now that he's an adult" Scotty laughed "No, it's his mating season"

"Oh? Oh!" Kirk mirrored Scotty's smile "Shouldn't you be with him then? Or does his species get violent towards other males during mating season, even if it's their boyfriend?"

"No no, nothing like that. He gets very insistent and needy, but he accepts a no. He just needed a nap, and I needed a break, if you catch my drift" Scotty winked drunkenly at Kirk behind his scotch glass.

Maybe it was a bit dirty to take advantage of Scotty's boozed up brain, but he seemed giddy and happy to talk, so Kirk had to ask.

"What's sex like with Keeneser? No offense, but it seems like it'd be like heavy petting with a rock"

Scotty shook his head as he gulped down another mouthful.

"Outside mating season he's really sweet, loves to cuddle, very gentle. Some of what he does isn't really sex to us humans, but it feels good. You're definitely relaxed afterwards. But during mating season, hooo boy!"

Kirk took a sip of his own drink "Is he...built like us?"

Scotty made a snorting sound "Good old Captain Kirk, always ready for sexy details. But yeah, kinda. I mean, everything's got ridges. He's so soft and warm and ridgy under the shell. He doesn't look like anything when he's not in the mood, but even you would be impressed when that cock of his pops out, Captain"

Kirk laughed. He probably would "So he's well endowed, huh?"

"It's crazy!" Scotty said, his eyes going big "Human cocks go from limp to full size in a few seconds, but roylans keep swelling until they reach orgasem. You never get a chance to get used to it. Just steady, merciless growing until you're well and truly plugged, then the damn thing starts pulsating and filling you with eggs-"

"Eggs!?" Kirk interrupted "I thought Keenser was male?"

"Well, male the way roylans understand it. He's really sort of a hermaphrodite. He has semen too, but he likes to get rid of the eggs. They take up more space, you know?" Scotty took a swig of his drink "And if I'm perfectly honest, I prefer the eggs too" he said a bit quieter "They just feel like...more. I can feel them go though his pecker and push their way into me. And afterwards, when he pulls that giant, meaty cock out, leaving me all loose and gaping open, the eggs come tumbling out too. They're nothing compared to the size of his cock, but it's a nice little finish"

Kirk's ears were burning red. He couldn't really imagine Scotty in a position like that, but he was certainly imagining himself in the situation. "Uh, that sounds very..."

"Oh don't worry" Scotty said, waving a hand around dismissively "There's nothing in the eggs. It's just semi-soft empty shells without another roylan around to fertilize them. You do away with them like a used condom"

For a moment they sat in silence.

"...I think I might have over-shared" Scotty slurred, looking at his empty glass "I should probably go back to him, but now I feel weird about it, knowing that you know"

"Aw, no, don't think that. It sounds insane, but that's just because I've mostly had sex with more humanoid aliens. It seems like you two really got a good thing going, and to be honest..." Kirk lowered his voice and leaned closer to Scotty "...It sounds pretty wild, in a sexy way"

Scotty smiled shyly "It does, doesn't it? And he's still really sweet during mating season. Like, he kiss and caress me while the eggs are coming out. He can keep going, but he let me rest in between"

"See? A good thing going. And don't worry, if you want I can tell you about some of the craziest alien sex I've had in return. You'll be totally underwhelmed"

Scotty laughed, and Kirk felt better about himself.

"But that'll have to be later. Go, enjoy your man's mating season. How long does it last anyway?"

"Ten days. It's at its peak right now"

Kirk clapped his hands "Go go go! I'll pay your bill"

With a bit of a stumble Scotty got down from his chair and made his way across the room. Kirk laughed. No way Scotty would be able to stay awake, but better he take a nap with his boyfriend and woke up to some fun morning sex, than passing out under the bar.


End file.
